About Ludwig and Feliciano
by chonaku
Summary: Quelques phrases autour d'eux, quelques phrases pour raconter leur histoire, en commençant par la rencontre et la guerre. Entre les rires et l'horreur, l’optimisme et la défaite, la joie et la tristesse. Entre ce qui fut le passé, ce qu'est le présent.


**Titre de chapitre **: Phrases 1 à 26

**Auteur **: Chonaku

**Personnages/Pairings** : Ludwig, Feliciano, quelques pays cités ici et là. Présence de Ludwig/Feliciano ? (question oratoire héhéhé ^^)

**Rating :** T/M

**Avertissement **: violence sous entendus, régime totalitaire et quelques allusions pas vraiment nettes. Présence de bilinguisme. Guerre. J'utilise aussi les noms humains des pays (éventuellement, je pourrais mettre une liste avec les noms des pays et les noms humains correspondants, si vraiment cela gêne certaines personnes).

**Disclaimer **: Rien. A. Moi. Pas même les thèmes (je remercie une_phrase d'exister à ce propos).

**Notes éventuelles** : Interprétation pas tout à fait correcte des faits historiques. Ah et les thèmes sont emprunter à la liste « thèmes religieux »

* * *

1/ Paix

Lorsqu'il ouvre cette boite de tomates, Ludwig ne sait pas encore qu'il renonce à sa tranquillité, que ce soit en temps de guerre ou de paix.

2/ Croix

Jamais Ludwig n'enlève sa croix de fer. C'est un élément qui le constitue, qui fait qu'il est Ludwig, comme les monstrueux sourcils font partie d'Arthur, la tenue flashy de Francis, le rire diabolico-kolkhoso-machiavélique d'Ivan (au grand malheur de Lettonie) et les hamburgers d'Alfred. D'où peut être le silence ému, presque religieux, de Feliciano lorsque l'allemand lui noue sa croix autour du cou.

3/ Symbole

Feliciano regarde la croix au cou de Ludwig et sourit. Feliciano regarde la croix sur le drapeau allemand, le patron de Ludwig hurlant un discours dont l'italien souhaiterait ne pas comprendre toutes les implications sous jacentes. Et puisqu'il ne connait pas encore le véritable symbole de cette soi-disant nouvelle Allemagne, il baisse la tête. Encore un symbole. De sa lâcheté à lui.

4/ Plaie

Voir Ludwig étendu, livide, presque _mort_, des plaies béantes le long de son corps, les yeux clos, arrache à Feliciano un hurlement d'horreur douloureuse presque indécent, contrastant avec la joie de la victoire bienvenue des Alliés contre les forces de l'Axe.

5/ bois

En observant un Feliciano hilare s'amuser à lancer un morceau de bois à ses trois chiens, Ludwig se surprend presque à sourire malgré les piles de papier amassés sur son bureau et l'époque qui ne s'y prête guère.

6/ Blanc

Kiku a beau répéter que le blanc ne peut être associé qu'aux défunts et à la mort, Ludwig ne peut se défaire de l'idée que cette couleur si claire, enfantine et pure correspond très bien à l'italien du nord.

7/ Vin

Jamais plus Feliciano ne boira en sa présence, jamais, se promet l'allemand en écoutant un Feliciano débiter des sottises comme quoi jamais les pâtes ne lâcheront les saucisses, jamais. Les saucisses auront beau hurler, tempêter et essayer par tout les moyens de s'enfuir hors de l'étreinte des pâtes, ces dernières les retrouveront toujours, oui toujours, sans doute parce que sinon elles se sentiraient bien seules et tristes. Ludwig soupire, décidément, il préfère nettement lorsque l'italien ne fait que réclamer des pâtes au lieu de construire une histoire absurde avec elles. Celle ci lui rappellant une autre histoire absurde et ô combien familière.

8/ Sérum

Tout le monde peut faire cracher la vérité à l'Italien froussard. Pour en être convaincus, il suffit de se souvenir comment cet idiot a pu _oser _admettre ses goûts les plus intimes (ce qui est faux puisqu'il ne lis ces revues et ne voit ces vidéos que pour en savoir plus, rien d'autre) devant les ennemis que sont l'américain, l'anglais et ce fichu libertin de Francis. Ludwig s'efforce de penser que c'est pour cela qu'il n'a rien dit sur certaines actions allemandes à Feliciano et non parce que l'idée que l'italien puisse en être écœuré le dérange. Non. Pas du tout. Nein(1).

9/ Pardon

Emporté par une espèce de folie meurtrière, il n'a pas vu toutes les douleurs comme il aurait dû les voir, non pas comme une justice militaire d'un pays bafoué ou des actes de guerre, mais comme des atrocités sans nom. Maintenant, il se demande qui pourrait lui donner un centième de pardon alors que les uns et les autres découvrent une à une les atrocités et les restes d'hommes que sont les victimes survivantes.  
Et quelque part, loin de lui, l'Italie du nord pleure de ce que sa lâcheté à laissé faire, aussi à son propre peuple qu'à celui de son ami et aux autres. Certaines choses ne peuvent être pardonnées, surtout à soi même. C'est une leçon bien dure que retient Feliciano tandis que la démocratie s'installe dans le pays.

10/ Pâtes

« Pasta ! » Réclame Feliciano peu après leur première rencontre.

« Pasta ! » Tous les jours jusqu'à ce que l'Italie rejoigne l'autre camp.

« Pasta ! » Le mot résonne maintenant autour de l'allemand, aussi vide que ce qu'il ressent sans vouloir ni l'admettre, ni y penser.

« Pasta ! »(2) Croit-il entendre derrière lui. Alors, Ludwig se retourne. Il ne sait pas s'il fait ce geste par automatisme, pour s'assurer qu'il est bien seul ou parce qu'il aimerait bien avoir un certain Italien en face de lui pour mieux le détruire, ce sale foutu traitre ingrat.

« Pasta. Für Sie veee. » (3) Un plat brûlant des jours après sa défaite, lorsqu'il s'éveille enfin. Et que la force lui manque pour pouvoir refuser, trop de douleurs, trop de faiblesses et cette déchirure en lui, comme s'il était coupé en deux.

« Pasten. » (4) Répond un Ludwig encore affaibli lorsque Francis lui demande ce qu'il veut pour le soir. Le français ne tique pas, jusqu'à ce que son petit frère arrive en retard pour la première fois depuis qu'il veille sur le sommeil de Ludwig. Et que les deux se regardent d'une telle façon que même Francis (_même _Francis) se sent un peu de trop.

11/ Hercule

Certains soirs, l'italien raconte les histoires transmises par son grand-père, histoires de héros tragiques et de dieux surpuissants. Alors, Kiku parle des milles et unes légendes de son pays d'origine. Parfois, Ludwig se demande si le jeu ne serait pas justement de trouver des correspondances entre l'Orient et l'Occident, comme la fois où Hercule s'est retrouvé lié à Susanô-ô (ou quelque chose s'approchant), malgré les polies et timides remarques négatives de Kiku. Certains soirs comme ceux là, l'allemand baisse un peu la garde, s'endort. C'est souvent grâce à l'étreinte nocturne d'un italien du nord qu'il arrive à se réveiller, les joues rouges, un léger sursaut au contact corporel auquel il n'est que trop peu habitué, les oreilles assiégés par une question lancée gaminement : « Et toi ? Il y a un Hercule chez toi ? »

Kiku, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que les occidentaux sont aussi étranges que bruyants.

12/ Pierre

Il est si facile pour Feliciano d'admirer la beauté d'une pierre que parfois Ludwig se demande s'il n'a pas passé les premiers temps de sa vie coupé du monde. D'autres fois, l'allemand se demande si ce n'est pas cela qu'il aime chez l'italien, cet espèce d'émerveillement innocent qui lui a toujours fait défaut.

13/ Est

Quand Ludwig parle d'essayer de battre Ivan sur son propre terrain, à l'est dans un pays aussi froid et hostile que son seigneur, Feliciano pense d'abord à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver lorsque son ami ne sera plus là, c'est vrai. Cependant, lorsque l'allemand revient blessé de l'est, Feliciano est complètement terrifié et ce n'est plus seulement pour sa propre vie qu'il s'inquiète. Parce que Saint Empire Romain aussi ne s'est sans doute pas remis d'une bataille.

14/ Fils

Lorsque Kiku lui parle des fils rouges reliant deux personnes pour toujours, Feliciano pense un instant à son grand-père disparu trop tôt, un ami aux yeux clairs sans doute mort, et enfin à ses amis. Surtout un. Il demande alors à Kiku s'il peut l'aider à ficeler l'allemand. Le japonais rougit, en essayant d'expliquer que ce n'est qu'une image.

15/ Feu

Il arrive au germanique de voir dans le feu aussi bien les livres qui brûlent, un bâtiment en flamme, des maisons et des gens réduits en cendre que le paisible visage de son ami endormi près d'un feu de camp.

16/ Fils

Enfant de Germania, il a toujours été voué à se battre, à conquérir, gagner, perdre, se relever et recommencer à se battre, tout plutôt d'abandonner et s'avouer vaincu. Craint et redouté depuis toujours, personne n'a jamais daigné lui accordé un geste d'amitié dénué de toute arrières pensées ou besoins stratégiques plus ou moins évidents. Personne, mis à part ce descendant de Rome au sourire d'enfant.

17/ Buisson

Feliciano aurait préférer être jeté dans un buisson d'épines plutôt que reconnaitre Ludwig dans le soldat en train de lentement le viser de son arme, tandis que lui même ne peut se résoudre à lever ce pistolet sensé remplacé son fidèle drapeau blanc. Cette arme qu'il déteste autant que cette guerre. Et la pluie et le sang, l'attaque allemande après la « trahison » italienne. Et les yeux de Ludwig qui n'ont jamais été aussi durs et froids. Cette boule d'angoisse et de tristesse qui obstrue sa gorge, cette sensation de lourdeur qui l'empêche de fuir. Le canon est entre ses yeux lorsqu'il entend la détonation.

Il aurait préférer être jeté dans un buisson d'épines plutôt que revivre cette guerre dans ses cauchemars pour mieux se réveiller en sueurs, presque en larmes. Alors que le noir n'est pas encore partit, que Ludwig n'est pas encore revenu. Et que la douleur est toujours aussi brûlante, comme causées par des dizaines d'épines enfoncées jusqu'à l'os, jusqu'aux veines, au sang. Que déjà, la honte s'infiltre, comme tant d'autres douleurs qu'il ne peut éviter.

18/ Sentence

Lorsque Francis lui dit que Kiku (si timide, mignon et modeste) a essuyé les puissantes bombes atomiques, que Gilbert ( drôle, sûr de lui, énergique, qui se désigne comme le seigneur prussien par excellence, le frère albinos de Ludwig avec son petit poussin que Feliciano adore caresser) et Ludwig _ _Ludwig…__ seront sans doute punis encore plus sévèrement, Feliciano se demande si sa punition à lui sera de vivre pour toujours avec la honte et la culpabilité en lui. D'être inutile, de ne pas avoir pu aider ses amis, non pas à ne pas perdre cette guerre _ il sait maintenant que jamais il n'aurait pu supporter qu'ils gagnent_ mais à ne pas se perdre eux-mêmes.

19/ Destruction

Si les dégâts matériels sont considérables, Feliciano retient surtout les victimes, les pertes humaines, n'oubliant pas que la majorité des morts dans cette guerre sont des civils et non des soldats ayant voulus mourir au combat. Avec un certain cynisme, son frère lui demande s'il est toujours aussi admiratif envers son cher « bâtard de boche ». L'italien du nord n'a pas entendu, trop occupé à lire les papiers dénombrant les victimes, les vies détruites de chaque camp. Etrangement, cela ne gêne pas tant que ça Romano. Après tout, Feliciano reste son petit frère, même s'il a été idiot de fricoter avec ce salaud de monsieur patate.

20/ Feu

Malgré la guerre, les blessures, les cauchemars et ce qui n'ose encore penser, le feu le renvoie constamment aux feux de camps d'autrefois. Kiku et Ludwig qui veillent, lui qui dort, avec au fond du ventre, quelque chose qui ressemble non pas à de la joie, mais à du bonheur.

21/ Banc

Sur le banc des accusés, Ludwig attend sa sentence, puis, court lorsqu'il comprend trop tard ce qu'il a déjà perdu : d'abord la guerre, sa dignité (d'autres diront qu'il l'a perdu lorsqu'il a commencé à croire son fichu patron) et maintenant, son frère, emporté par Ivan avec une partie de son territoire.

22/ Banc

Le banc des accusés est toujours le plus pénible et inconfortable qui soit et pas seulement du strict point de vue matériel. Les regards sur lui, Ludwig manque de baisser la tête. Il ne le fait pas, certainement à cause d'une certaine forme de fierté qui lui reste. Sur l'un des rares bancs encore intacts d'un Berlin en ruine, Feliciano attends son frère, la peur qui gronde au ventre, les yeux vers le ciel trop bleu qui le ramène toujours à deux personnes aux yeux beaucoup trop bleus.

23/ Saint

De son banc, Feliciano scrute le ciel bleu, essayant comme toujours de se remémorer la nuance exacte des grands yeux bleus de Saint Empire Romain, un de ses gestes contre l'oubli. A chaque fois, il ferme les yeux et alors, le bleu de son ami d'enfance se mélange avec le regard clair d'un certain allemand. Cela rend un peu triste Feliciano, comme s'il commençait à oublier. Or, il ne le veut pas.

24/ Est

« Que regardes-tu Feliciano ? Cette fille est sortie depuis une heure. » Grogne Romano, d'un ton un peu désagréable. Un peu. Parce qu'ils se trouvent tous les trois dans le restaurant de Francis et que celui-ci a dit à Romano qu'ils devaient être gentils avec Feliciano. 'Parce qu'il a été gentil avec nous peut être ?' Songe avec un brin de rancœur Romano. 'A tripoter ce sale boche, puis revenir geindre à nos pieds comme le sale pleurnichard qu'il est ?'

« Peut-être que Feliciano regarde seulement le soleil couchant ? » Murmure calmement Fabrizio. Son frère ainé le regarde avec un mélange de colère contenue et d'exaspération totale. Fabrizio se contente de demeurer aussi doux et stoïque que d'ordinaire. C'est là que Feliciano, semblant sortir de sa rêverie, recommande encore une fois des pâtes avec un sourire et un enthousiasme qui trompent les étrangers et attristent un peu ses frères. Car tous savent ce que regarde véritablement Feliciano lorsqu'il parait songeur.

25/ Foi

Il ne laisse le sourire disparaitre que la nuit et uniquement à ce moment là. Parce qu'avec les cauchemars, sa foi vacille, un peu. Lorsqu'il est seul, quand la douleur est trop forte, il se laisse aller. Le lendemain, son sourire est sur son visage, la croix de fer à son cou, mais cachée pour n'être vu de personne et son optimisme est intact, sans fêlure apparente. Parce qu'il est Feliciano Vargas de l'Italie du nord. Et si le courage est une qualité qui lui manque, que l'intelligence semble rarement se manifester en lui, l'optimisme, la volonté de croire de tout ira mieux, de ne _jamais_ perdre espoir sont siens.

Même lorsqu'on lui parle de Ludwig. _Surtout_ lorsqu'on lui parle de lui.

26/ Saint

Bien qu'il l'attende toujours, Feliciano sent qu'il ne reverra pas Saint Empire Romain avant très longtemps, voire jamais. L'italien ne veut plus éprouver ce vide, comme ces regrets qui le hantent. Voila pourquoi, peu de temps après la soirée au restaurant de son frère, il repart vers l'Allemagne, en laissant un mot de remreciement à ses trois frères qui ont été si gentils avec lui.

* * *

**Notes** :

(1) Non en allemand.

(2) Pâtes en italien.

(3) idem + pour toi en allemand. Ve est le tic de langage de Feliciano.

(4) Pâtes en allemand.

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé.


End file.
